¿Cómo Conquistar el Corazón de un Caballero?
by Hina music
Summary: ¿Secuéstralo, torturarlo, seducirlo y para rematar confesarse? Se desmayaría con tan solo atarlo a una silla y si es que llegaba a amordazarlo. ¿Hinata se atrevería hacerle esa venganza a su amado solo por arrebatarle su libro favorito? [El siguiente One-shot participa en el Reto: ¡Problemas color Naranja! del grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina]


Holiwis lectores, aquí les tengo mi regalo para el sexy rubio.

Este reto lo esperaba con ansias, el grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina es lo máximo, hay gente muy simpática y maravillosa, Ademas la creadora Kathy Kawaii es muy agradable y graciosa :)

Es un honor volver a participar en un Reto, espero que les guste mi creación alocada, es lo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida XD

La canción que coloque fue Birthday-Katy Perry

**Autor:** Hina Music

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**El siguiente fic participa en el reto:**__** Problemas color Naranja **__**del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.**_

**Advertencia:** (Mundo alterno, Secuestro, dosis de locura)

**Personajes:** NarutoxHinata

**Género:** Romance/Humor

PD: Perdonen una que otra falta de Ortografía.

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿Cómo conquistar el Corazón de un Caballero?<strong>

"_**Si vas enamorarte que sea de una mujer loca, **_

_**Ellas son las únicas que aman con locura"**_

**-Carlos Spes-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aspiro el olor de las páginas amarillentas, ese libro que sostenía en sus manos era una reliquia, era nada menos que Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

–Darcy si tan solo existieras- Hinata estrujo el libro en su rostro, el olor a libro viejo era su preferido, la gente de la biblioteca la observo como una trastornada.

"_- Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto más. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento. Vine a Rossins con la única idea de verla a usted. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancias, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonía. _

_- No comprendo. _

_- La amo, ardientemente."_

Hinata releyó ese párrafo del libro por tercera vez, se estremeció ese hombre debía salir de ese libro, aunque amaba intensamente a Naruto Uzumaki, esa confesión de ese personaje ficticio la había enamorada. Ojala ese rubio hiperactivo algún día se le confesara de esa manera.

Suspiro melancólica y cerró el libro con amargura, debía aterrizar en el mundo real, porque los caballeros como Darcy solo existían en los libros y Naruto jamás se le confesaría.

Dejo el libro en su lugar con decepción y observo que nadie la viera ocultarlo en su lugar secreto, en ese rincón lleno de libros eróticos, sabía que nadie podría encontrarlo allí, un pervertido pasaría por completo de esa creación romántica.

Se ruborizo un poco, al ver los nombres de los libros que acompañaban a su casto libro.

–Hoy te llevare Mr. Darcy, espera por mí-sus dedos rozaron el lomo del flamante libro, ese día pediría el préstamo crucial en la biblioteca.

Debía llevárselo en ese momento antes que otro pusiera sus manos en él, quizás debía aceptar que era obsesiva compulsiva a la lectura pero ese libro lo había buscado durante toda su vida.

Corrió velozmente hasta su cajetín para sacar la credencial que le permitiría sacar su libro favorito de esa prisión tan hermosa llamada biblioteca.

–Ya voy por ti, solo unos pasos más y te tendré en mis manos-mascullo con la mirada perla reluciente, solo le faltaba una vuelta al pasillo y llegaría a la sección erótica.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que su hermoso libro se encontraba en manos de ese rubio que la hacía temblar, desmayar e incluso fantasear imaginando que él era su valiente caballero tal como Fitzwilliam Darcy.

–Válgame, este libro es interesante, pero en que página vendrá la acción real-estaba concentrado pasando a las próximas páginas, esperando una escena candente entre los protagonistas, tenía curiosidad por ese libro que detallaba una época victoriana, de modales y prejuicios.

Algo de perversión debía tener, si estaba en esa sección no era por la inocencia que irradia. Naruto Uzumaki había sido seducido por la trama de aquella antigua historia escrita por Jane Austen, ahí estaba su nuevo material de lectura.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que sintió unas manos pálidas sostener el libro ansiado, bajo su mirada azulada para encontrarse con una silueta femenina de pequeña estatura, pero que poseía voluptuosas curvas y ahí fue cuando reconoció a la tímida mujer que apenas le dirigía la palabra, y era nada menos que Hinata Hyuga la mejor amiga de Ino Uzumaki su hermana alocada, aun no entendía como se había conseguido una amiga tan rara.

–Ni te atrevas a llevarte ese libro, Uzumaki- replico mirándole desafiante, estaba sorprendida siempre solía tartamudear y sonrojarse en su presencia, la timidez se había esfumado por un instante.

Atrajo el libro hacia ella y él lo apretó con fuerza para que no le fuera arrebatado.

Esa actitud altanera sorprendió al rubio, ¿Desde cuándo la rara y tímida Hinata le hablaba sin tartamudear y porque a esa distancia aún no había caído desmayada? Todo era demasiado confuso pero el ganaría esa batalla ese manuscrito se lo llevaría el.

–Hinata, lo siento pero esto es mío- le mostró una sonrisa zorruna tratando de convencerla, en cualquier momento ella caería rendida, extrañamente el sabia aprovecharse de la debilidad de Hinata.

Ella se derritió con esa sonrisa matadora, suspiro y se sonrojo. Aflojo el contacto de su preciada posesión.

–_No caigas, debes olvidarte de Naruto por un momento, recuerda que si él se lleva ese libro no podrás estar con Mr. Darcy- _su mente la hizo reaccionar cayendo en la realidad.

Quizás estar obsesionada con un libro no era malo, pero estar enamorada platónicamente del personaje principal eso sí que era una completa locura, pero como no estarlo de Fitzwilliam Darcy era la combinación del hombre perfecto, sus modales, su romanticismo y su orgullo.

Hinata Hyuga no dejaría que su amor no correspondido, le arrebatara lo único que atesoraba, sabía que él nunca la miraría más allá de la mejor amiga de su hermana la rara y la tímida así la consideraba Naruto y ella no podría cambiarlo.

– ¿A dónde se ha ido?-se preguntó enfurecida al voltear a varios lados y no notar la presencia del rubio.

No podía ser cierto quizás se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos, que el malvado de Naruto se había llevado su libro, algo dentro de ella se había roto y eso era su paciencia.

–Me vengare Naruto-kun, solo espera-por primera vez la dulce Hinata miraba con maldad por donde había escapado el intento de caballero rubio, que se había salido con la suya.

Naruto salía sonriente de la biblioteca había ganado triunfalmente a esa mujer inofensiva, sabía que ella no sería capaz ni de tocarle un pelo para alcanzar a la manzana de la discordia.

* * *

><p>Un mes había pasado y se encontraban en principios de octubre, el irresponsable rubio no había entregado el único ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio a la biblioteca.<p>

Hinata se había resignado y ni un plan de venganza se había atrevido a realizar, quizás su timidez y el amor que le profesaba le impedía hacer algo contra el pobre rubio, al final de todo solo era un libro.

Se asustó al ver como Ino la citaba en su casa para proponerle un plan esencial que se le había ocurrido a su brillante cabeza rubia llena de aberraciones.

– ¿Cómo conquistar el corazón de un caballero?- releyó el manuscrito que le había tendido su amiga, siguió bajando la mirada para sonrojarse con horror los pasos que le seguían al título eran una completa chifladura.

**_"¿Cómo conquistar el corazón de un caballero?_**

**_Paso 1- Secuestrarlo el día de su cumpleaños._**

**_Paso 2- Torturarlo __sexymente_**

**_Pasó 3-Liberarlo , Dile que eres suya por esas 24 horas_**

**_Paso 4- Regalo de cumpleaños (Convierte en lo que el mas desee)_**

**_PD: Tu puedes Hina-chan, solo demuestra de lo que estas hecha, Aprovecha y le confiesas por fin al tonto de Naruto que lo amas."_**

Hinata casi cae desmayada al tan solo imaginarse hacerle esa cantidades de demencias a su amado, aunque el idiota le había arrebatado su libro favorito, aquello era demasiado apenas podía mantener un contacto de miradas, pero ¿Secuestrarlo, torturarlo, seducirlo y para rematar confesarse? Se desmayaría con tan solo atarlo a una silla y si es que llegaba a amordazarlo.

–Ino-chan, creo que debemos internarte en el Psiquiátrico. Válgame y si sufres de algún tipo de demencia- teorizó tocando el hombro de la rubia, tratando de darle su compasión.

–No estoy loca y no vas arrepentirte, debes agarrar al lobo y comértelo- exclamo animaba la rubia.

Debía conseguir que el tonto de su hermano apreciara un poco más a esa mujer que siempre lo había querido desde la muy remota infancia, solo era un empujón desequilibrado que debía conectar los cables del amor.

–Hoy a medianoche comenzara el plan de acción secuestrando al Caballero, primero debes entrar en su habitación, te ahorrare el trabajo lo atare y le cubriré casi todo, esta llave abre la habitación de Naruto- coloco una llave dorada en la mano de la azabache.

–Para que todo funcione te quedaras a dormir aquí- Ino se contoneo hiperactiva, mientras una risa malévola salía de su garganta.

Hinata aun trataba de procesar todas las palabras descabelladas que salían de la boca de la rubia, pero porque negarse, a lo mejor debía hacer algo atrevido por primera vez en su vida, Naruto ni se daría cuenta que ella había hecho tal cosa, le vendaría los ojos y le daría el regalo de cumpleaños más extraño del mundo.

–Acepto, igual sabemos que nunca sospecharía de mí- profirió con determinación, esa noche ese rubio no se salvaría le daría un cumpleaños que nunca olvidaría.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad. Ese 10 de octubre seria digno de recordar para Naruto Uzumaki, quien se paseaba alegremente por el pasillo de su casa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10 de octubre-Hora: 12:15 Am<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino se había adelantado para dejarle al hombre en bandeja de plata, vendado y amarrado, también había hecho todos los preparativos, había comprado varios globos y otros extraños instrumentos, prosiguió decorando un poco la habitación, solo quedaba dejarle el resto a su tímida amiga, tenía la esperanza de que la pobre soportara hacer toda la lista sin desmayarse.

–Tu puedes Hina, solo haz como si fueras otra, haz algo audaz por primera vez–la abrazo afectuosa, sabía que la azabache estaba ahí de pie milagrosamente

– Por lo que más quieras, no te desmayes encima de Naruto.- hizo una última advertencia antes de dejarla ahí parada frente a su perdición.

Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era cumplir paso a paso todo lo de la lista, estaba demasiado nerviosa sus piernas temblaban a cada paso, y se encontraba al pie de la puerta de su víctima.

Sigilosamente abrió la cerradura, entro delicadamente cerrando la puerta con seguro, para asegurarse que la familia Uzumaki no se enterara de las atrocidades que pensaba hacerle a su hijo mayor.

–Vamos Hinata, solo es torturarlo un poquito, seducirlo, quitarle la camisa solo para aliviar el calor que hace y quizás también abrazarlo un poco no más-hablo consigo misma, planeando las cosas que le haría a ese escultural cuerpo de adonis que se encontraba atado en esa cama de la cabeza a los pies.

Se acercó sigilosa, y se aproximó al cuerpo inerte, aún estaba temblando un poco, la sensación de vértigo la invadió al ver al rubio respirar armoniosamente, se removía entre las cuerdas y la venda que cubría su hermosa mirada, se encontraba perfectamente amarrado.

Quizás sonara algo depravada al decir que así lucia extremadamente sexy, atado ahí en su propia cama y durmiendo plácidamente.

– ¿Cómo debería torturarlo? – y seguía hablando sola, tal vez ya se había vuelto loca, ahí se encontraba ya prácticamente arriba del rubio que con tan sueño pesado ni se daba cuenta de nada.

Primero fue retirando aquella camisa molesta, dejando a la vista el espléndido torso esbelto del protagonista de todas sus fantasías, y curiosamente opto por abrazarlo sólidamente, mientras un sonrojo invadía su rostro, solo era un inocente abrazo que no le hacía mal a nadie.

En unos minutos, sin previo aviso comenzó hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen desnudo a su víctima, la mejor tortura era provocar cosquilleas, quizás eso había sido infantil, pero estaba disfrutando toquetear ese cuerpo sin desmayarse, eso ya era un gran avance.

Naruto se retorcía de la risa y ahí fue donde abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con su campo visual completamente oscuro. Se asustó ¿Y si había quedado ciego? El instinto del rubio solo desplomaba en esa deducción.

– ¡Dios mío!, me he quedado ciego- grito alterado hasta que sintió unas suaves manos taparle la boca.

Ya se estaba asustando no podía mover sus brazos ni piernas y sentía un peso extraño en su cadera.

Hinata casi se desmaya al sentir al rubio moverse, eso había sido un completo error, todo era culpa de Ino y su maldita idea, debía salir de ahí.

Desato las manos del rubio para liberarlo de esa locura que había intentado cometer, solo debía de bajarse de aquel cuerpo de adonis y se salvaría.

–No te escaparas, ya te tengo-sintió las manos masculinas rodearse a la diminuta cintura, tal vez había sido una tonta al liberarlo, ahora se encontraba al punto del desmayo y sin salida, por amor a cristo que alguien la salvara.

Naruto al sentir esa figura femenina entre sus brazos, una sonrisa degenerada ilumino su rostro, posiblemente su padrino pervertido le había mandado lo que tanto había deseado para su cumpleaños una bailarina exótica, esa sería una noche larga, ella no se salvaría, anhelaba ver a la mujer que se encontraba arriba de él, se tocó la venda que tenía en los ojos, y reacciono a su estúpida de deducción de declararse ceguera.

–Eres mi regalo ¿Verdad?- dedujo con perversión, mientras llevaba sus manos para desatar la fastidiosa venda que le impedía ver su extravagante obsequio.

Hinata apresurada coloco sus manos en la venda, si la veía ahí estaba perdida, no le quedaba de otra que seguirle la corriente.

–S-Si acertaste, soy tu regalo, pero por favor no te quites la venda – suplico atando nuevamente la venda en la cabeza del hipnotizado rubio.

–Deseo ver mi regalo, tengo derecho y necesidad- bufo molesto, mientras la acorralaba con su cuerpo, respirando el aroma vainilla de esa mujer que lo empezaba a seducir.

Atrevido busco desesperado los labios de la mujer, la beso con arrebatada pasión, acariciando su lacio cabello y profundizando aquel contacto íntimo mordiéndole el labio, buscando la tímida lengua de ella.

Hinata no cabía de la impresión, su pulso se aceleró y la sangre se le subió al rostro, aquello había sido demasiado para la pobre mujer que en unos segundos cayo desmayada en los brazos del anfitrión.

Naruto sintió el peso liviano de la mujer caer en su brazos, la rodeo entre su torso y carcajeo, ¿Desmayarse al ser besada? Debían estar jugándole una broma de mal gusto.

Con gesto molesto arrebato la venda, y se quedó mudo al detallar a la desvanecida azabache, eso debía ser un sueño, Hinata no podía haber hecho algo tan atrevido, le había amarrado y vendando, ¿Qué más le habría hecho mientras dormía?

–Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con seriedad en su mirada azulada, que no paraba de fisgonear, ahí estaba ella desmayada como de costumbre.

Toco su mejilla siendo cuidadoso y agito el rostro ovalado que resplandecía de un color carmesí.

– Vamos, Despierta– vocifero exasperado, mientras la zarandeaba un poco más, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esa mujer, necesitaba explicaciones detalladas en ese preciso momento.

_¡Oh! Nos descubrió colega, sigue haciéndote la desmayada callada siempre te has visto más bonita, mejor dejémonos de formalismo y viólalo-_su mente estaba colapsando.

Apretó sus parpados, su conciencia quería matarla, esa voz atrevida siempre se ocultaba muy dentro de ella, era como si otra Hinata controlara aquellos pensamientos

–Abre los ojos, sé que estas despiertas-profirió acercándose al rostro de la azabache que permanecía frunciendo las cejas, era evidente que estaba completamente consciente.

Hinata trago saliva, estaba contra la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho en la boca del lobo a punto de ser devorada, intentaba ser atrevida por primera vez en su vida y todo le resultaba una película de terror.

–Juro que si no despiertas en este mismo instante, te besare hasta el alma, y no durare en hacerlo– enseño los dientes y curvo sus labios preparado para entrar en acción, mientras se fue aproximando a esos labios carnosos que le hacían una invitación.

La azabache espabilo de inmediato, su mirada perlada desorbitada se tropezó infraganti a ese hombre que estaba a punto de cometer la amenaza anterior.

–N-No es lo que piensas, este yo solo venía a…– balbuceo roja como un tomate, volteo su rostro para evitar la mirada perspicaz de su acechador, quizás caer inconsciente nuevamente era su salvación.

– ¡D-Desearte feliz cumpleaños, quería ser la primera y nada como una sorpresa en plena madrugada!- prosiguió al borde de los nervios, trato de alejar aquel cuerpo del suyo, pero el rubio ni hizo un esfuerzo por moverse.

Naruto enterneció su mirada sobre ella, prestándole tanta atención por primera vez, ahí lucia nerviosa y tímida como siempre, eso le empezó a provocar una ternura en lo muy profundo de su ser. Además esa extraña explicación lo hizo carcajear sonoramente, provocando que Hinata lo abrazara con ternura.

Lo abrazo cálidamente, ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de él, esa era la única manera de ocultar su rostro carmesí, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, Naruto le acaricia la melena azulada con apego.

Permanecieron en esa posición, hasta que cayeron ante el Morfeo, Hinata se mantuvo arremolinada al rubio que le sujetaba dominante de la cintura.

Ino entro sumisamente observando la escena emocionada, su plan había surtido efecto pero de manera un poco inesperada, sonrió complaciente y cubrió a ambos con un edredón.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja subió las escaleras con emoción, cargando un inmenso pastel decorado algo patituerto, la crema rosada se resbalaba crujiente por los alrededores del monstruoso pastel.<p>

–Esta será la mejor sorpresa que le puede dar una madre a un hijo– vocifero emocionada, obligando a su adormilado esposo cargar con un equipo de sonido.

Minato caminaba zombi por los pasillos de su casa, su amada esposa lo había despertado como un remolino y violentamente lo había obligado a participar en la sorpresa de cumpleaños para su hijo.

–Muévete hombre, se nos acaba el tiempo–le dio un puntapié que lo hizo avanzar por fin a la puerta del flamante anfitrión.

El rubio mayor, abrió la puerta con gesto flojo, aún estaba tan adormilado que ni noto la escena que se vislumbraba en la cama de su hijo.

Kushina se quedó de piedra y el pastel resbalo de sus manos cayendo boca abajo en el estridente piso de madera.

Ahí en la cama se encontraba el rubio menor cómodamente encima de la inocente amiga de su hija, podía notar que su hijo no tenía camisa, y medio cuerpo se encontraba encima de la azabache.

Se acercó hasta su hijo, primeramente recogiendo su pastel desastroso y le hizo una señal a su esposo para que encendiera el radio.

Él le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y apretó el botón de encendido.

_**Oí que sentías que nada te está saliendo bien**_

_**Por qué no me dejas pasar y dialogamos**_

_**El reloj está corriendo, y corre fuera de tiempo**_

_**Así que mejor festejemos toda la noche**_

La música sonó rítmica y de la nada aparecieron unas mujeres con escasa ropa bailando en la habitación de Naruto, y un inmenso pastel rodante que llevaron al centro de la habitación.

Ella era una madre ejemplar nada como regalarle eso a su hijo, ya le daría un escarmiento por abusar de la dulce e inocente Hinata.

_**Cubre tus ojos **_

_**Tengo una sorpresa**_

_**Espero que tengas un apetito saludable**_

_**Si quieres bailar**_

_**Si lo quieres todo**_

_**Sabes que soy del tipo de chicas a la que deberías llamar**_

Las artistas hacían piruetas y se contoneaban al ritmo de la canción, una castaña salió del pastel rodante cantando, terminando arriba de los tórtolos durmientes.

Kushina le tendió el pastel desastroso e hizo una señal para que lo arrojase al tonto de su hijo.

_**Pero cuando estés conmigo, te daré gusto**_

_**Que cada día sea como tu cumpleaños**_

_**Sé que te encanta lo dulce, así que puedes coger tu pastel**_

_**Que sea algo bueno para celebrar**_

El pastel le cayó de impacto en rostro al durmiente rubio.

Naruto despertó de golpe al sentir algo meloso caer estruendosamente en su cara, pasó su mano quitando parte de la crema rosada que había sido estampada en su rostro.

–Feliz cumpleaños mi depravado Naruto-observo a su madre sonreír malévola señalando a la sonrojada Hinata salpicada de porciones pequeñas de melado.

Naruto trago saliva observando a las bailarinas a su alrededor, una guiñándole con coquetería y otra bailaba encima de ellos.

_**Pide un deseo**_

_**Haré que cada día sea como un cumpleaños tuyo**_

_**Seré tu regalo**_

_**Y que sea algo bueno para celebrar**_

Hinata moriría de la vergüenza, todo en esa habitación se había convertido en un caos, Kushina había saltado hacia su hijo que se refugiaba temeroso en la espalda de la azabache, Minato había caído dormido en un rincón de la habitación y por ultimo las bailarinas seguían con su acto.

_**Empaca el regalo, podemos empacar**_

_**Cosas calientes y pesadas hasta el amanecer**_

_**Te tengo dando vueltas como un balón de discoteca**_

_**Les voy hacer tocar tu canción**_

– ¡Tú condenado!, te harás responsable de mi futuro nieto-la pelirroja estaba en llamas y su melena rojiza ondeaba con un aura macabra.

–Mamá no es lo que piensas, por favor no me mates– el rubio utilizaba como escudo a la pobre Hinata que estaba ausente por el shock de la situación.

Kushina logro alcanzar a su hijo y lo zarandeo dejándolo mareado. Poso su mirada en la anonada azabache que apenas parpadea.

–Tranquila, Hina-chan yo haré que se haga cargo del bebé, mi inocente Hinata cayó en las manos de este pervertido sinvergüenza –vocifero con cariño soltando a su hijo hacia las bailarinas que lo atajaron.

Kushina abrazo con fuerza a su futura nuera, le acaricio el abdomen con ternura.

–Mi hijo tiene buena puntería, el cínico quiso procrear el mismo día de su cumpleaños- siguió tocando la barriga de la pobre azabache, que no aguanto y cayo inerte en los brazos de su futura "suegra"

_**Pide un deseo**_

_**Haré que cada día sea como un cumpleaños tuyo**_

_**Seré tu regalo**_

_**Y que sea algo bueno para celebrar**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños**_

Naruto reacciono a la escena, ahí estaba esa extraña mujer que había hecho de su cumpleaños una completa locura, se estremeció al verla ahí desmayada en los brazos de su madre.

Se alejó de la candente bailarina, y vislumbro un trozo de papel que había salido del bolsillo de Hinata.

Lo tomo curioso y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al leer aquello.

Sonriente se acercó a su madre que sostenía a la azabache dándole pequeños manotazos en el rostro sonrojado, para que esta lograra reaccionar.

Naruto se inclinó un poco hacia Hinata y le revolvió el flequillo con cariño.

–Nunca había reparado en tu presencia, pero hoy me has hecho muy feliz con tu locura, y claro que has conquistado un poco mi corazón. –susurro en la oreja de la azabache, la cargo en sus brazos y observo refunfuñando a su madre.

Kushina carraspeo y lanzo una mirada desafiante a su hijo.

–Te harás responsable de la dulce Hinata, las haz corrompido-ordeno señalando a la pobre mujer inconsciente.

Naruto carcajeo, depositando un dulce beso en la frente de la azabache.

–Claro que me haré cargo de ella, desde ahora es solo mía-vocifero alegre, tomando los labios de ella entre los suyos, porque esos labios por ende ya le pertenecían a él.

Hinata se estremeció en aquellos fuertes brazos, pestañeo y fijo su mirada perla en él.

–Lo amo ardientemente-recito la frase hacia su amado, los papeles debían intercambiar ella había tomado el lugar de Darcy , había sacado por fin su valentía y se había confesado.

Naruto le sonrió y un leve rubor apareció en su rostro, esas palabras le produjeron un gran reconforté en su pecho, desde ese momento él haría lo posible por amarla firmemente.

–Tú paraste mi agonía, así que te amare fervientemente- respondió con cariño abrazándola.

Quizás Naruto Uzumaki no fuera un caballero, pero ese día esa dama había robado parte de su corazón.

Tal como Elizabeth Bennett había arrebatado el orgulloso corazón de Darcy, Hinata Hyuga se había escabullido en su alma dejándole tener el mejor día de su vida.

**FIN **

* * *

><p>¿Reviews, piñas coladas, pasteles?<p>

Si dejan un comentario me harían inmensamente Feliz :)

!Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
